Go-Go
You may be looking for Go Go Tomago from ''Big Hero 6.'' Go-Go is a minor character in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. He is a greyhound racing dog in the Gruteley De Vil dog racing track, and sports a racing tag number labeled #1. He only makes one appearance in the episode "Tic Track Toe", but plays a prominent role here. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Go-go is a famous greyhound racing dog. It is proclaimed that he has been able to overcome incredible obstacles, allowing him to become the fastest and most beloved racing dog of all time. This fame is something that even the Dalmatian pups admire (Lucky even claims Go-Go to be his hero, next to Thunderbolt). However, whilst Go-Go is believed to be brave, he does have one fear: bunnies. Due to the track mechanic's frequent accidents of spilling his coffee on the electronic racing bunny, the bunny short-circuits and frightens Go-Go. After the lure shoots from its lead and onto the race track, Go-Go dives in after it but also loses the race as a result. Almost immediately after that, everyone starts to lose all faith in him. Now the odds on him winning at all are literally escalating to a trillion to one. Cruella, who hates to lose additional money, threatens to tear down the race track, and without it, Go-Go would be homeless and out on the street. After telling the Dalmatians this, Go-Go breaks down in noisy tears. Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot try different methods to help Go-Go overcome his fear of bunnies. One method that Cadpig tries is group therapy; however, when Go-Go admits his fear of bunnies, he is laughed at by everyone who is present. When Lucky gives Go-Go a Rorschach inkblot test, it is hinted that he has a deeply disturbed psyche because when he visualizes his cards, he sees a nuclear holocaust and also the horror of war in the current century; however, he runs off screaming when one card resembles a bunny to him. Rolly tries using chocolate bunnies to demonstrate how harmless they are; however, he gets his own bunny issues by getting addicted to the candy bunnies. Spot tries role reversal by making Go-Go act like a race track bunny himself; however, Go-Go (like the bunny) somehow short-circuits as well. Cadpig then comes in disguised as a bunny and taunts him. Enraged by the taunts, Go-Go attacks the bunny costume, and although bruised and beaten, Cadpig claims that he's cured. However, when the next race begins, the mechanic inadvertently causes the bunny to malfunction again, and Go-Go's fears return all over again. Lucky then replaces himself with the bunny and Go-Go chases after Lucky to rescue him, winning the race in the process, as well as gaining all of his respect back. Lucky praises his hero, while Go-Go admits that Lucky makes a pretty good hero too. Gallery Gogo Cadpig.png Gogo (1).png Gogo (5).jpg Gogo (6).jpg Gogo (8).jpg Gogo_(9).jpg Gogo (11).jpg Gogo (12).jpg Gogo (14).jpg Lucky_GGTHHMAGHDLDL.jpg Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall